Research on basement membranes has traditionally been multi- disciplinary and has attracted electron micoscopists, protein chemists and molecular biologists and cell and developmental biologists. Increasingly, neurobiologists have studied the response of cells to basement membranes and, very importantly, clinical investigators such as dermatologists and nephrologists have examined the role of these structures in disease. This application requests partial support to permit about 150 investigators to attend the fourth Gordon Research Conference on Basement Membranes to be held in Plymouth, New Hampshire, in June, 1988. The conference will, over a period of 5 days, permit opportunities for exchange of research findings and for extensive discussion. Three formats for dissemination of information are planned: 1) Presentation/Discussion Sessions. Eight sessions will be devoted to major areas of current research that are relevant to basement membranes. A discussion leader will present a brief overview of the area and then 3 (morning session) or 2 (evening session) invited speakers from the U.S. or aboard will present an in-depth (25-30 min.) analysis of the subject that includes that latest, often unpublished, results. In addition, one or two invited participants will give short (10-15 min.) presentations. We plan to reserve at least 40% of the time for free discussion. On Thursday evening a distinguished lecturer will address the conference. 2) Poster sessions will be held on three afternoons. All attendees will be encouraged to present a poster. 3) Informal discussions will be encouraged during the free afternoons and after the evening sessions. An underlying assumption that has guided the planning of this conference is that many of the latest conceptual and technical advances that have occurred in molecular and cellular biology can be applied profitably to the basement membrane field. Accordingly, the topics to be covered include protein and gene structure of extracellular matrix components, regulation of gene expression at the transcriptional level, post-transcriptional regulatory mechanisms, mechanisms for intracellular translocation of macromolecules, receptors and cytoadhesion, and the role of basement membranes in developmental processes and in neurobiology.